


Elegy For A Cephalopod

by RhllorsWastedBard (SaintEpithet)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Elegy, Gen, Mourning, Poetry, S08E05: The Bells, Tragedy, author is heartbroken, poem, such sad wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintEpithet/pseuds/RhllorsWastedBard
Summary: Season 8:  Difficile est saturam non scribere.





	Elegy For A Cephalopod

You came into my life in a dark, stormy night  
and pushed a feeble, old man off a rickety bridge   
without even a hint of a fight.

In that moment I knew you were destined for great things  
but even in my wildest dreams  
I didn't think you'd even slay the slayer of kings.

You filled me with such hope when you stole the Unsullied's car keys   
cruelly tied your impertinent niece to a pole  
and traversed land, air and sea with such grace and ease.

Master of teleportation, slayer of dragons, fucker of queens!  
Like a well-groomed Jack Sparrow  
you owned each of these marvelous scenes.

Now rest, closest thing I ever had to an eldritch abomination  
forever sleep in Silence underneath the black waves  
I will mourn what could have been here, on the shores of utter frustration.


End file.
